dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sten
SPOILER It is revealed Sten killed a family in the latest video and was banished from his home. Spoiler or not? I thought it was.--Selty 01:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think so, especially when we're not sure how big a spoiler it is I think it's best to err on the side of caution. Loleil 01:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I don't see how it is a spoiler since it is the first thing you find out about him in the game. Sten's Specialization I have been wondering about Sten's specialization. Either he doesn't have one, and I'll have to get him one myself, or someone hasn't put in the article--EnrgyBomb 16:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The devs have stated that he doesn't have one at the start. --AlexanderPrimus 19:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Right, so, him having only 1 specialization point in the game is NOT a glitch or anything?--Tyfosken 14:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My best guess is originally the main character would be less than level 7 when Sten joined the party, meaning he would get two specialization points roughly when the main character did. I think, when Sten joins the party at level 7 or above, the lack of a specialization point is a bug which should be reported. Now, if only I knew how to do that. :-( Neebat 19:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not a glitch, he doesn't get a Specialization point at level 7 due to the fact he follows the same outline as the rest of the Companions - none of which get a Specialization point at level 7. Zf6hellion 20:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Didn't some dev said that Sten is supposed to be 'only companion you can fully customize' or sth like that? At least I've heard about such quote. Xalard 20:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds reasonable, but if he's only got one specialization point, that's not very customizable, is it? I bet it's a bug. Anyone had Sten join the party early enough that he was less than level 7 to see if he got two? Neebat 07:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Me. Only 1. Coroxn 16:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Stens reason for being in Ferelden Once you get high enough relation with him he will say that he was sent to ferelden to find out what is blight along with 2 other quanari.They got ambushed by the blight and defeated.He woke up at farmers house and found out he lost his sword(which quanari value bit too highly) so he killed those farmers and *waited for them to arrest him. Editlock Why was this edit locked? There's no reason. I wanted to put a section on how you get him in your party, why can't I? Approval I second the editlock question - why is that? If not for that I might have added in the section on how paintings are the key to his approval that he is easily offended through most of the options for most conversations. 13:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Recruiting Whenever the editlock is lifted, someone might want to add in that you can recruit Sten by picking the lock on the cage door. Reveilled 14:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This can be accomplished with Deft Hands (1 point) and 21 cunning or less. -Crush. 11:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Quotes for Consideration: Sten probably has some of the funniest dialogue in the game, aside from Ohgren's drunken rants and Shale's pigeon "thing". Put down some of your favorites I say and we can vote on a top ten or something. --Tyfosken 14:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) --- Sten: Where is the cake? I was told there would be cake. The cake is a lie. --- Morrigan: You seem awfully quiet, qunari. Thinking of you and I together at last? Sten: Yes. Morrigan: I... wait, what? Sten: You will need armor I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? Morrigan: How strong are my teeth...? Sten: Qunari can chew through leather, wood, metal, if given time. Which reminds me, I may also try to nuzzle. Morrigan: Nuzzle...? Sten: If this happens, you will need an iron pry-bar that's been heated in a fire, or it may not get my attention. Morrigan: Perhaps we shouldn't proceed... Sten: Are you sure? If it will satisfy your curiosity... Morrigan: Yes, that is best I think. --- Player: Sten, rip his arms off. --- Sten: Yes, COOKIES. Sten Attacks! Sten will attack your character and try to take over command of the unit if you have low approval rating and are doing too many side quests. Happened at Village Haven 09:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Shmirdawg : That'll happen in Haven no matter what your approval rating, as long as Sten is in the party. - Ancestralmask 13:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) You can make sure though that you avoid a physical attack by reasoning with him. I've never had to fight Sten, but he does wonder if you're going to go so far North you'll end up South and take the Archdemon from the rear... --MiyuEmi 15:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) With regard to this, I think we need to take out the line in this stating that this scene will only happen if your/his disposition is low. I had a very high approval rating with Sten and this still occurred. He'll fight you if you can't reason with him but I've always avoided a fight, but the encounter occurs without fail if he's in my main party once we reach Haven. --MiyuEmi 11:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I had a fair rating so it came out of the blue. I would have dismissed him on the spot, but he was wearing my expensive gear and inventory space was low. For a "stoic" warrior, he sure whines a lot. I got +100 approval and finished his companion quest - no matter what dialogue I pick in Haven, Sten won't fight me. He just says "Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here". Depending on what you say, he disapproves up to -6, but with the right dialogue (it will never see that coming, we're not running away, this is a feint, i don't intend to fail) he doesn't disapprove at all. I took off all Sten's gear in preperation for the fight, and he didn't face me at all. Later, when I put his normal clothing and sword on him, he challanged me. Coroxn 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Too Trivial for Trivia Almost certainly not worth putting on the main page, but a Sten is also a type of machine gun. It's a shame that the spelling of what its "S" stands for, Shepherd (the name's based on its designers' initials and place of manufacture), isn't that of our Mass Effect hero otherwise that'd be a nicely contrived and unconvincing candidate for the Easter Eggs page! But I'll leave it here for everyone's complete lack of interest. :P --vom 09:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe you learn something everyday! Loleil 09:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Removing "exploit fixed as of patch 1.01a" note The infinite approval exploit in Sten's dialogue still works, at least on the PC, as of patch 1.02a. Removing the note claiming it was fixed in 1.01a. --Qwinn 00:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC)\ Odd Sten Clothing Glitch If you put the wedding clothes you aquire from city elf origin on sten, it will appear texturless. it will be pure white with no bumps or anything. this may be added to the page. I tried that, and the glitch you mentioned did not happen. Coroxn 22:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "Scandinavian" Hmm. I've just undone a change from Scandinavian to Danish because, as was correctly pointed out, Scandinavian isn't a language, but Danish is; but, "Sten" isn't a uniquely Danish word, and "Danish and Swedish" as well as looking inelegant also opens the door for a string of "and"s to be added. Anybody who's more linguistically clued in want to comment? It's a minor point, but having now reverted the change in question, I'm suddenly less than certain which is the more correct way of putting it, all things considered. I'd be a rubbish pedant, I'm no good at sticking to my own case and ignoring all other options. :D --vom 14:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC)